Nerves
by 2originalcents
Summary: Butters has some nerves about he and Eric going off to different colleges and his body decides to react in a strange way.


**I just keep posting quick little things like this fic and I'm not working on anything else. I'm almost done with the latest chapter of Games, but I'm stuck on one part and... yeah, anyways.**

**Enjoy, I own nothing, reviews are nice.**

It's Friday night and the end of Cartman and Butters' perfect week. They had both found out that they were accepted into their dream schools. For Butters that's UC Berkley, for Cartman it's USC's Roski School for photography.

To celebrate, they decide to stay in and heavily make out on Cartman's bed.

Eric's already rock hard as he kisses Butters' chest and undoes his pants. He gently tugs the blond's pants and underwear off but stops.

"Butters?" He looks up at the blond, who is lying back on the bed relishing the moment.

"What?" Butters asks, looking up.

He sees the problem immediately. He's still not hard.

Cartman looks worried, the blond is usually hard at this point. He tries giving him a hand job, but the blond is still limp.

"What's wrong?" Eric asks.

"I don't know," Butters answers, sitting up. "Maybe I'm more tired than I thought."

"It's barely eight," Cartman tells him.

Butters rubs himself, but still nothing.

"That's not good," he mumbles to himself. "Maybe… Do you still want to have sex?"

"No! I'm not going to have sex with you if you're not hard!" Cartman practically shouts.

"Maybe I'll get hard during?" Butters reasons.

"No… Why aren't you hard now? I just…"

Cartman lunges forward and kisses Butters hard. His tongue slips into the blond's mouth and while his hands caress every inch of his skin.

Butters wraps his arms around Eric. He's excited, but all the touching seems to be having no affect on his member.

Eric pushes himself off of him and gets up from the bed.

"Wait," Butters says, grabbing onto one of the belt loops on Eric's pants. "I can still…" He pulls him closer and attempts to undo his pants, but Cartman slaps his hands away.

"No, I'll deal with it in the bathroom," he tells Butters and steps out of the room.

Butters zips up his pants and pulls his knees to his chest. This has never happened before. He's always more than eager to be with Eric, if anything, his problem is that he can't control his arousal at times. But now he hurt his boyfriend's feelings and there's something obviously wrong with his body.

He tries again. He hugs Eric's pillow to himself and rubs over his pants, but nothing. He's actually starting to hurt himself. He stops when the door opens.

"I'm sorry," he tells Eric right away, but the brunette just shakes his head.

"Whatever, maybe you are just exhausted, we'll just watch a movie or something instead."

They get comfortable and cuddle under the blanket as they watch a movie. Cartman pets Butters' hair while the blond nuzzles his neck. These are all tender touches that excite the blond, and he could feel knots in his stomach, but nothing down there.

Butters gives up and snuggles closer to Eric's side. Eventually the movie ends and they start another, and Butters drifts off to sleep.

. . . . .

The next day Butters goes to the clinic on his own. He's afraid that this could be the symptom of a life threatening illness that attacks a person's sex life first, but it was much worst than that.

"You're perfectly healthy. No STDs, your blood works were clean, and you don't even have a cough," the doctor told him in his office.

"But… Then how come I can't be… Intimate with my partner?" Butters asks.

The doctor shrugged. "There are many reasons why a man can't get erect. Sometimes you're tired, or maybe you're stressed out. You can also be nervous for an upcoming event. The best thing you can do is try to relax. Maybe take a walk. Some find yoga and meditation a pretty effective libido booster."

"Just relax?"

"You said the issue barely started yesterday. It could also just have been a fluke. Sometimes you'll feel ready to go, but your body might not. It's perfectly normal for your body to sometimes act up. But, as I said, the best you can do is locate your stressors and try to avoid them."

"Thank you, doctor," Butters says, nodding.

He walks out of the clinic and sighs. At least if he was sick he could take a pill and that'll be that. But he needs to relax? None of this made sense to him, he lived under constant stress, what with his parents and Eric, he's always on edge and has been fine thus far. What changed? Why was this happening now?

. . . . .

Butters tells Eric what the doctor told him, and Sunday night they go out for a walk around town.

The walk is sweet and casual. The two chat about nothing in particular and tease each other about past embarrassing memories. Their stroll ends in front of Butters' house, where Cartman chastely kisses him goodnight.

"I thought we were going to go to your house?" Butters asks.

"Nah, I don't want sex with me to be a stressful thing. Just have a chill week and we'll try again on the weekend."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

They kiss again and part ways.

. . . . .

Friday night comes along and they find themselves on Cartman's bed again. This time, however, Eric gently kisses Butters, knowing this is how the blond prefers to begin their evenings together.

They gently kiss and caress each other, and Eric slips a hand under Butters shirt, stroking his stomach and back. Not wanting to go too fast, Cartman brushes his hand on the blond's groin to gauge his reaction. Nothing.

Butters reaches over to stroke Eric and sees that he's already erect.

Cartman pulls away, frowning. "Maybe if I…"

He diligently works to remove Butters pants and underwear. While the blond has his back against the bed's headboard, Eric is on all fours and has Butters' penis in his mouth. He licks and sucks on it, he does all the things he knows his boyfriend loves, and for a moment he feels the blond's dick twitch in his mouth, which encourages the brunette to continue.

Butters pants, he's getting excited, but he knows he's nowhere near to being hard, and he starts to panic. He takes deeps breath to calm himself, but then Cartman sits up on his knees.

"Seriously?"

"I don't know why this is happening, I feel relaxed!" Butters' voice cracks.

"Maybe you just don't want me anymore," Eric says glumly, throwing Butters' pants and underwear at him.

"That's not true at all!" Butters says while putting on his clothes again. "How can you possibly think that's true?"

"What else am I suppose to think?! This started after you found at you got accepted into Berkley! I bet you can't wait to get over there and suck some hippie's dick! Or fuck a girl's pussy, right?" Cartman shouts, but tears were visible in his eyes.

"Eric, you know that's not true! I don't want anyone else but you because I love you!" He tells him as he gets up from the bed.

"You should go."

"What?"

"I don't want to see you right now, just go."

Cartman had his arms crossed, but he was looking down at the floor. Tears fall from Butters' eyes but he quickly wipes them away. Quietly he goes out the door and heads home.

. . . . .

A week passes and Cartman doesn't speak a word to Butters.

It's Saturday night when Butters breaks down. He sits in the space between the window and his bed and cries. He doesn't want to lose Eric and he has no idea what's happening with his body. He's tried every night this past week to get hard, but all the attempts were failures.

He's lost in thought and tears when he feels a hand on his back. His head jerks up and he sees Cartman sitting next to him. Butters throws his arms around the brunette's neck and buries his head in his chest and weeps harder.

"I'm not going to Berkley," is the fist thing Butters mutters when he composes himself.

"What? Why not? Butters, I was just upset, I didn't mean any of those things," Eric explains.

Butters shakes his head and wipes his face. "I've been thinking about it since I got the acceptance letter. I don't want to be so far from you. I'm not going to go."

"Don't be stupid, that's your dream school. You're fucking going and that's that."

"But how are we going to do it? Four whole years, Eric, we've lived walking distance from each other our whole lives! I can't do this!"

"It's just a six hour car ride, yes you can!"

"And you're going to live in a big city! What if… What if…" Butters can't bring himself to finish that thought and starts crying again.

Cartman pulls him into his arms and shushes him. "'What if' what? I find someone else? That isn't going to happen. I don't want anyone else. I don't give a fuck about anyone else. I don't give a fuck if I meet the reincarnation of Hitler and he has a solid-gold dick, I'll choose you a million times over."

Butters laughs and pulls himself from Eric's embrace. "But all we know is a small mountain town life. There are other people in the world, people who are way different than our friends. I just wish… I wish we could find a way to ensure our relationship." He looks away and rubs his knuckles together.

"Ensure our relationship?"

"Yeah, I mean, I trust you. And I would never… It's just hard for me to be separated from you for so long without having some kind of tether."

Cartman looks away and thinks about that. A tether? What the fuck is that suppose to mean? But an idea pops into his head. He places his hands on top of Butters and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Okay, do you want to marry me?"

"What?" Butters is shocked by the idea. "Eric, we're eighteen."

"We don't have to get married now, just engaged. We can get married when we graduate college, that way we have a tether—our engagement—and something to look forward to if the four years seem like an eternity—our marriage. So, do you want to marry me?"

Butters mouth his hanging open. He never, in a million years, would have expected Eric to propose to him now.

"You want to marry me?"

"Duh, Butters. I love you, I don't want to be with anyone else, and it'll be great to have that to think about when we get lonely at our schools." His grip on the blond tightens. "You do want to marry me, don't you?"

Butters pulls his hands away and presses them into his lap. On occasion he would fantasize about it, about marrying Eric. There have even been times when he's looking at wedding photos online to get a feel for what his wedding would be like, but he would always stop his daydream for fear of jinxing his relationship. But now here was Eric, proposing marriage, and they even have a ballpark date for their wedding.

He feels fingers running through his hair and turns to look at Cartman. He leans over and kisses him gently on the lips. He pulls away nodding.

"Yes. Yes, I want to marry you."

"Really?" Cartman's eyes are wide, a grin on his face.

"Yes. And now I can tell everyone you're my fiancé," Butters says, kissing Eric again.

The two kiss and paw at each other. Gingerly, Cartman pushes Butters down on the floor. As he moves them around, his hand grazes the blond's crotch.

"What the hell?" Cartman looks down and places his hand on top of Butters' pants. "You're hard," he says, laughing with relief.

"I guess we resolved what had me stressed out this whole time," Butters says, smiling and pulling Eric down to kiss him.

As they make out, Cartman jerks Butters off. After he cums, the blond lies on the floor looking up at Eric, dazed and content. It had been almost four weeks since the last time he could properly have a release, and this was possibly the best hand job he's had yet.


End file.
